Danced on into the night
by diggingupbones
Summary: Booth and Brennan were in the middle of an upbeat night club, completely unaware of anyone else as their bodies moved to the music. It was at least past 1:00 a.m., but neither of them felt tired. Enderlin swept though their bodies the closer the two dance


"**And we danced on into the night." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song (I don't know who sings it or the name, but I **_**do**_** know that I do **_**not **_**own it. I heard it on the radio, loved it and typed in a verse on Google and found the lyric's to it.) I also do not own Google, lol. I do not own Booth or Brennan. I do not own Bones; if I did the "Partners" would be a "couple" by now. **

**Claimer: I do own this story line, the mysterious young man that nobody knows the name of… And I own the title. (Well, **_**I think**_** I own the title. That would be ironic if that turned out to be the name of the song. Ha!) **

**Dedication: I dedicate this fiction to my sweet, awesome, "adorkable" friend Erica who is a Bones fanatic like me, and would love to see the 'Partners" turn into the "couple" more then I do I'm sure. **

**ERICA: This is your early Birthday Present from me! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! **

**Author's note: This story is rated "T" just because of some very minor swearing in the song. Most people don't even consider the word a swear word but I wanted to warn my readers. **

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

**Booth inched the chair closer to Dr. Brennan's desk, leaning in watching the video play on her laptop. He knew he shouldn't be in there, snooping. But when he walked in her office, and she wasn't there he couldn't resist the temptation. She was always so secretive and protective of her laptop. He was hoping to see possibly a new chapter of her book she was writing, or something else just as interesting. He defiantly found something of interest. It was a video, of her and other students all in their early 20's. They were in Africa and in some sort of ritual or something, Booth didn't know. And he wasn't about to **_**ask**_** her what they were doing, knowing then he would be facing his fate by admitting he was snooping. **

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, and we sang (Chorus) ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

**Booth felt something different as he watched her being drawn in by a young man encouraging her to join in from where she was in the side line tapping her foot gently to the beat. As she got up, swaying her body to the beat with a sincere smile on her face it made Booth melt. He loved to see that smile, but he'd never seen her smile like that before. Her skin glowed in the light of the fire, but her smile radiated brighter. **

_And the voices bang like the angels sing, We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And we danced on into the night, Ay oh ay oh, Ay oh ay oh, And we danced on into the night, _

**She seemed attracted to that young man. Booth wished he knew where he was now or at least his name. Booth could tell they had feeling for each other, and it yanked at his heart even though since he didn't know who the guy was, she obviously wasn't dating him. So why did it bother him so much? **

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces, She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes, The room left them moving between you and I, We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, And we sang (Chorus) Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

**Booth sat hypnotized watching them dance. He seemed to have forgotten about all the others there, it was just her and that guy. And he wished he was that guy. To have been there, dancing with her. To see that smile he never seen until now, or to place his hands on her hips as they danced. To watch her beautiful face as her eyes closed or to be the one that gently kissed her soft lips. **

**The drums slowly stopped, the people stopped moving and after a moment a person walked over to the camera that was laying on something to film, and turned it off leaving Booth looking at a dark lonely screen. Booth sat in her chair for a moment, looking at the screen and then he pushed the chair back and walked towards her door. Still in a haze, he bumped into her, as she was heading back into her office looking down at a pile of papers. **

"**Oh! Bones, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Booth said surprised by their bump. It was then he realized the papers she once had in her hands were now on the floor. **

"**No, I should have been paying attention." She admitted, as they both quickly picked the up last remaining papers that lay on the floor. **

**As they both stood up, Booth noticed a question that lingered in her head, by the look in her eye. **

"**What were you doing in my office?" She asked smiling, giving him the credit of the doubt. He knew if he told her he was snooping that smile would fade and he would have to face a lot of "discussions" as she put it. **

"**I was, um, just looking for you. But you weren't in your office so I was just leaving." Booth said, knowing that he only told part of the truth. He was looking for her, and he was leaving. He just didn't mention what he did in between the two actions. **

"**Oh, what were you looking for me for?" She asked curious. **

"**I wanted to see if you wanted to go dancing." Booth said, his eyes gleaming as he flashed his charm smile. **

**After watching that video, Booth wanted to dance with her. That wasn't why he was looking for her, actually he had a case report they needed to finish. But that could wait; he wanted to see her dance. **

"**Go dancing?" Brennan asked. Her voice was full of uncertainty and surprise. **

"**Yeah, the last case was stressful and dancing is a good way to unwind and have fun. So, what do ya' say?" Booth asked, clapping his two hands together. **

"**Alright… I guess, just let me lock my laptop I forgot to turn it off earlier, that's why I came back." She explained. **

"**Okay." Booth said, watching her as she slowly made her way to her desk. After a moment she was by his side. **

"**I'm not exactly dressed to go dancing…" She said looking down at her blue jeans and casual dress shirt. **

"**Sure you are Bones, come on let's dance on into the night." Booth said, winking. **

**A smile slowly crept back up on her face. That same, sincere, beautiful smile that he saw on the tape. **

"**What?" She asked still smiling. **

**Booth then realized he was just standing in place, staring at her. Quickly regaining his composer he cleared his throat. "Nothing Bones, it's just I never seen you smile like that before." **

**Still gleaming, Brennan and Booth walked out of the lab, not aware of what either of their futures would hold after that night. **

_And the voices bang like the angels sing, We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And we danced on into the night, And we danced on into the night, And we danced on into the night,_

**Booth and Brennan were in the middle of an upbeat night club, completely unaware of anyone else as their bodies moved to the music. It was at least past 1:00 a.m., but neither of them felt tired. Enderlin swept though their bodies the closer the two danced by each other, each movement, and touch. **

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance, Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

**Booth watched as his partner hands slowly raised above her head, still swaying to the beat. He watched as her blue eyes closed and felt his heart beat faster as he thought of how beautiful she looked. He felt like that guy on the tape, and he didn't want their night to end. He wanted to dance on throughout the night and into eternity with her. **

**As her eyes fluttered open, and met with Booth's dark chocolate brown eyes she brought her small hands and placed them on his chest, standing just inches away from his body. He could feel her breath as they grew closer, and closer with each other. Unable to contain his emotions, his feelings and love for her Booth slowly leaned in, his lips touching the lips of an angel. Her lips he wanted to feel for so long, but was too afraid. **

"**Bones…" Booth said as he pulled away, looking into her eyes again, not sure of how she was going to react.**

**But instead of seeing surprise or feeling a sting on his cheek like he always thought he might have, she gently placed her right index finger on his lips indicating that he should be quite and enjoy the moment. She then gently kissed him, and pulled away smiling that they both finally admitted their feelings for each other. **

_And we sang (Chorus) Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And the voices bang like the angels sing, We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And we danced on into the night, Ay oh ay oh, Ay oh ay oh, And we danced on into the night,(And the voices bang like the angels sing), Ay oh ay oh, Ay oh ay oh, And we danced on into the night,_ Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, (Ay oh ay oh), Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, (Ay oh ay oh), Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, (Ay oh ay oh), **And we danced on into the night. **

**That's the ending. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please, click that little box off to the left there and comment on what you thought of it! I love replies! This was my first song fiction ever. **


End file.
